Look At Me Now
by dreamer1978
Summary: One Shot: Future Sam and Andy. Something comes to one of our favourite characters, it has them having to deal with something that they didn't want to revisit.


**Everyone this is the one shot that i have had in my head since half way through writing Moving Forward. I hope you like it. It is certainly different to what I have written before. Please let me know what you think.  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed Moving Forward. Now i am doing the same moving forward with maybe another story soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.  
**

* * *

**Look At Me Now.**

It was a long night shift and Sam just wanted to go home. Sam had enough for one day of his new rookie and he wanted to spend some time with Andy. So at the end of shift he didn't take time to shower and he waited for Andy to finish her shift too. Andy had just completed her detective training but Sam waited for her to complete it before he moved on to the Guns and Gangs position he was offered. So he was stuck with a new rookie called Kate Walker for another 2 months, then he was gone.

Kate came out of the locker room, "Sir"

"Walker"

"See you soon sir." Kate looked like a younger version of Christina Ricci but without her attitude. She had the attitude of a dizzy blonde.

Which made Sam scream inwardly every shift in the cruiser. He didn't know if it was an act or this is how she really was. Sam tried to be nice to her, "See you Walker."

He was glad when Kate walked away, now he could focus on waiting for Andy to come out.

Andy came out of the locker room in her black pants suit and red shirt underneath it. Sam thought she looked amazing in this outfit, red was definitely her colour, when she blushed she went a light crimson red. He loved to make her blush.

"Hey." Andy said as she walked out of the locker room.

"Hi." Sam blew out in frustration.

"What's up Sam?" Andy said as stood in front of Sam.

"Do you need to ask?" Sam snapped.

"Walker."

"Yeah that dumb bitch needs to stop with the dizzy attitude or she won't be getting a good report from me." Sam poured out his frustrations to Andy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Sam apologetic for the way he was towards Andy.

"Sam, trust me it's fine, what are fiancées for?" Andy then had a thought that she had just put herself for an interesting comeback.

"Well, that is good point, what are fiancées for?" Sam has a wicked glint in his eye. Andy knew that glint and she was in trouble if she didn't shut him down.

"Sam give it a rest, you're so not getting any, when we get home." Andy shot back hoping that would some how get rid of that mischievous side of Sam.

"Damn you McNally. I thought my luck was in." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah your luck was in yesterday but not today. Are we going to go home or what?" Andy was getting tired and wanted to go to bed, not stand having a discussion about if Sam was going to get sex when they got home in the station.

"We are going, we are going." Sam put his free hand out for Andy to take.

"Great, I just want to put my very comfy sleepwear on and just curl up in bed. Jerry was doing my head in tonight." Andy took Sam's hand and they started to walk out the station.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam offered, as he really wanted to know what Jerry had done to annoy Andy.

"Not this side of sleep anyway. Sleep may give me a new perspective on it." Andy said as she put her hand on the door to open the door to the outside world.

"That is what people say, sleep on it and see if it changes anything." Sam felt the cold morning air hit his face, which made him shiver.

Andy pulled out the keys to her car out of the pocket of her jacket. "Right I will see you at home."

"Yeah, see you when I get there." He gave Andy a kiss.

"What do you mean when you get there, are you going somewhere before coming home?" Andy wondered where Sam was going.

"Yeah, I am just going to swing by the grocery store and pick up some fresh bread and milk. Is there anything you want me to get, that I may have forgotten?" Sam said as he moved to the driver side of his truck.

Andy ran through her head of anything she needed and tried to mentally picture the grocery list on the refrigerator at home. "I can't think of anything Sam, if I do, I will call you on your cell."

"Ok, I will see you at home." Sam put his bag into the cab of the truck and got in.

He drove to the nearest grocery store and picked up what he had to get. Then he picked up something for Andy too, just to make her feel better after a crappy shift.

As he got to their home, he picked up the grocery bags, his workbag and his little gift for Andy. He noticed as he walked into the house it was dark, which meant that Andy had gone straight to their bedroom. So Sam unpacked his workbag, then the grocery bags and then headed to their bedroom.

When he walked into the room, Andy was sitting on the bed crossed legged in her Dark Blue Top Gun t-shirt and a pair of grey and dark blue stripped pyjama pants, with a coffee in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked at Andy.

"I picked up the post which was early for a change, I was going through the bills and the post for the last few days. Seeing what needed to be paid first."

"Why did you have to do that now?" Sam would have thought she would be in bed waiting for him to return.

"I just wanted to wait for you and then I saw this letter." Andy held out the envelope to Sam. "It's addressed to you and it handwritten. I don't recognise the handwriting."

"Oh right." Sam looked confused to who would be handwriting an envelope to him. He took the envelope from Andy and looked at the address to see if he could work out who was sending this.

"Sam are you going to open it?" Andy's nose was bothering her and wanted to know what was in it.

"Ok, I will open it. I just want to get into bed, right now." Sam was getting grumpy the more tired he was getting.

He sat down on the bed and turned it over to the other side. Sliding his thumb into the corner and worked his thumb along the length of the envelope to open it. He slid the contents out it was an invitation.

**Layton Douglas High School**

**Class of 1993**

**Invite you and a guest to celebrate with all the familiar faces. **

**That you have missed in the last 20 years. **

**Come and join as we renew friendships and reminisce about your High School days. Come and share your memories and life experiences now and then. **

**When: Saturday July 20th 2013 **

**Time: 7 for 7.30pm. **

**Where: Layton Douglas High School Gym Hall. **

**RSVP: Maggie Richardson, Class of 93 Reunion Chair. **

Sam took a look at it and thought there is now way in hell he was going, "Here look." Sam threw the invitation to Andy, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you going to go?" Andy said as she looked at the invitation.

"Like hell I am." Sam peaked out from the bathroom.

"Why not?" Andy wanted to know why Sam wouldn't want to go.

"I hated high school, I couldn't wait to get out of it." Sam said from the bathroom.

"Come on Sam it couldn't have been that bad." Andy got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"It was and I have no intention of revisiting it." Sam turned and looked at Andy.

"Sam please tell me why it was that bad. It couldn't have been much worse than mine. When the school found out my mom had left us, my life was made a living hell."

"Yeah it must not have been fun for you at that time. One thing it made you stronger." Sam said as he finished washing his face.

"Just tell me what made high school bad for you? In our time together you haven't told me much about your time in high school. I have told you most of what happened to me." And leaned on the doorframe watching Sam getting undressed.

"Andy will you please drop it. I am not going and that is the end of it." Sam threw his clothes into the laundry basket with such forced it toppled over.

"Ok." Andy knew if she played her cards right that she would get it out of Sam and maybe persuade him to actually go to his reunion.

Sam was now not in a good mood, so he picked up the laundry basket and put it back in position. Then he stormed off to bed leaving Andy standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He put his nightlight off and put his head on the pillow but not facing where Andy would sleep.

Andy crawled into bed next to him but he didn't speak to her or pull her close. Which she knew that he was in a bad mood and she didn't push him to speak. So she put her head on the pillow and tried to get some sleep, hoping Sam would be in a better mood when they woke up.

Sam lay in bed for a while, thoughts going through his head about his high school days. He also felt sorry for the way he treated Andy too, he would have to apologise to her when they got up. He thought good thing that he bought something for her.

When he eventually managed to get some sleep, he woke up soaking in sweat after having a flashback dream. He looked at Andy still sleeping, so he quietly got out of bed and went for a shower. When he got out of the shower, he saw Andy still asleep in bed, so he picked up the invitation and went for a coffee.

He threw the invitation down on the counter top in the kitchen, with the mindset to actually throwing it in the trash. He put on the coffee pot, while he waited for it to finish, he tried to stop being annoyed at that thing lying on the counter top.

Once the coffee pot had finished, Sam poured himself a mug of coffee, picked up the offending item and was about to drop it in the trash, but something stopped him. He went and sat on the sofa and began drinking his coffee with his right hand but in his left hand he kept the invitation in it.

He stared at the invitation for a few minutes; anger began to boil up within him. He couldn't understand why such a small card could invoke these feelings within him. He threw the invitation to the other side of the sofa. Hoping that throwing it away would stop these feelings of anger and annoyance that were rising up.

Sam them put the TV on to see if watching some crappy daytime TV would take his mind off that 'thing' at the other end of the sofa. He looked at the TV but wasn't taking it in; he still had a lot on his mind. So the only other option was to go to the gym and work out is frustrations.

So he made his way to the bedroom and pulled out his gym kit and some clothing. Andy was still asleep unaware that Sam wasn't there. He packed his bag for the gym and quickly got changed. Before he left the house, he found a pad of paper and wrote a note to Andy.

_**Andy, **_

_**Gone to the gym couldn't sleep. I have some issues I need to deal with, so I am going to punch a bag, as I don't want you to be that emotional punching bag. I am sorry for what happened in the early hours. I hope you can forgive me. These were meant to cheer you up after a bad shift but now they are part of my apology. Sorry. **_

_**I will see you when I get back. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Sam xxxx **_

He put the note on top of Andy's favourite box of chocolates, on her nightstand, kissed her cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

He picked up his bag and keys and headed towards his truck parked behind Andy's car in the drive.

On the drive to the gym, Sam couldn't work out where these feelings were coming from and wanted to find out. As a cop, he had to work out the psychology of people of why they did the things they did and the emotions of them at the time. If someone had to work out him, he wouldn't be able to answer what he was truly feeling at the time. All he felt was annoyance but mostly anger.

Now he had arrived at the gym he used not the one at the station, he quickly changed into his police t-shirt and shorts. Once he did his warm up he jumped onto the treadmill and ran for about 30 minutes, then moved onto some weights then he saw his usual sparing partner.

"Hey Dale." Sam spoke to Dale Smith one of the personal trainers.

"Hey Sammy, what are you doing here?" Dale stood next to the bench Sam was sitting on.

"Couldn't sleep and got a lot on my mind. I thought coming out for a work out would help." Sam continued to do his bicep curl.

"Ok, how is that partner slash girlfriend of yours? You still together?" Dale has always a little thing for Andy.

"Yeah we are still together. She's not my partner anymore she's a detective and also she's my fiancée now." Sam looked up at Dale.

"Wow, congratulations buddy. So why are you here when you could be in bed with her." Dale thought it was stupid that Sam was here when he had a hot woman at home possibly waiting for him.

"I needed to punch something and I didn't want to use Andy as my punch bag."

"You're right, never use your partner as a emotional punching bag. It's not good for your relationship, plus yours could seriously kick your ass." Dale began to laugh.

Sam began to laugh too it's the first time that he has laughed in possibly a day, with the invitation, some images of high school and his dumbass rookie.

"Do you want me to spar with you for a bit?" Dale looked at his watch. "I have some time to spare before my next client."

"That would be great, Dale." Sam put the weight he had in his hand down on the floor.

"No problem, I still owe you some favours." Sam had helped Dale out of a few situations, so he still owed him.

"Yeah you do, when was the last time I saved your ass?" Sam said as he stood up.

"I think it was when you caught me speeding along the 400 about a year ago." Dale started to walk along with Sam to the punch bag.

"That is right, I let you off with that just because we know each other." Sam picked up the boxing gloves from the floor and began putting them on.

Dale held the punch bag and Sam started punching the punch bag with Dale giving him pointers on his stance and his punching technique. When the lactic acid built up in his arms and they began to feel heavy, Sam knew he couldn't do anymore. He had to be able to catch some criminals later on tonight.

"Do you feel better?" Dale enquired as Sam stopped.

"Not really but I will be fine." As soon as Sam said 'fine' it reminded him of Andy, who would use that word to death if things didn't go her way.

"Right, I better get going as my next client is about to arrive. If you need to spar a bit more then you have my number just call me." Dale offered Sam.

"Thanks, I will. I think I will just go home to Andy and talk it through with her, if I can find the words."

"You will find the words, I know you. You might surprise yourself and be able to voice what is bugging the hell out of you. Take care Sammy and say hi to Andy from me."

"I will, thanks." Sam started to take off the gloves.

"Bye Sammy, see you." Dale turned away and headed down the gym.

Sam did his cool down exercises and then hit the showers. Standing naked in the shower, he allowed the water to run over his tired body. Then it actually hit him what was annoying him, it was loneliness, isolation and rejection, now he had to tell Andy.

So he packed up his bag and headed towards his truck. During the time it took him to get home, he had managed to put it all together. He hoped that Andy would understand where he was coming from. Sam knew that she had those similar feelings from when she talked about her mother walked out on her. Now he thought he was a complete ass and would have to make it up to Andy somehow.

Parking up outside the house, he noticed the curtains of their bedroom were open, so he knew that Andy would be up and her car was still there, so she hadn't run off.

He got out, picked up his bag and walked up the steps of their house. At the door Sam took a deep breath and put his key in the lock. Opening the door, Sam quietly said, "Andy."

Her voice came out of the air, "Sam, I am in the kitchen." She knew that he would come to her when he was ready.

Sam placed his bag in the hallway and walked into the kitchen, he said softly, "Hey."

Andy turned around in her pyjamas, she was pouring out some cereal, "Hey, how are you?"

"I am ok, sorry about leaving you but I had to go and work some things out."

"Sam, it is fine." Andy stepped in front of Sam. "You can tell me when you are ready."

"I want to tell you. I hope you understand, can I have breakfast before we talk." Sam said, as he didn't want to have this discussion on an empty stomach.

"Sure and what ever you tell me isn't going to make me love you any less." Andy put her arms around Sam's neck and brought his head towards her. She gave him a quick kiss. "Right what do you want to eat?" she stepped back.

"Cereal and some toast would be good, I worked up a bit of an appetite at the gym. Dale says hi by the way." Sam put his arms around Andy's waist.

"Oh, I know its bad when you got to that gym, not the work gym. Cereal and toast coming up, do you want anything else?"

"No that is ok. I am going to put my gym kit in the washing." Sam said then placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

"Right don't be too long, I know what you are like when your toast gets cold." Andy tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah you know me so well, that is why I love you." Sam turned away from Andy, he headed to pick up his bag and then towards the laundry room.

Standing putting his gym kit in to the washing machine, he began to get nervous. He never really told anyone what high school was like for him. He hadn't really discussed it with Oliver or Jerry.

Walking back into the kitchen, he noticed Andy was putting his breakfast out. "Thanks for this Andy." He half smiled.

"Your welcome, now eat up." Andy wanted to get to the bottom of what was bugging Sam. She was trying not to get too worried.

"Yes miss." Sam joked with a salute.

Andy laughed but it didn't fully come from her stomach.

They ate their breakfast in slightly uncomfortable silence, Sam would look at Andy and she would half smile and he would return the half smile when she looked at him.

Andy stood up and was about to start to clear the table but Sam stopped her, "Leave that, can you come with me?" He stood up and put his hand out for Andy to take hold of.

"Ok," Andy said as she put down the bowls that were in her hands. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to sit on the back porch swing at the back. So you may want to put on a heavier sweater." Sam even in his anguish he thought about Andy.

"Let me run upstairs and grab a sweater. I will meet you outside." Andy suggested.

"Right, I will be out there waiting."

Andy ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam went out of doors of the kitchen and sat down on the back porch swing, waiting for Andy. He shut his eye and planned what he was going to say to her.

When Andy sat down on the swing, it made Sam open his eyes and then he took another deep breath.

Andy didn't speak at all; she just looked at Sam waiting.

Sam took Andy's hand in his and began rubbing the back her hand with his thumb.

"Andy, high school didn't have good memories for me, scrub that school and my childhood was bad." He took another deep breath, "Kindergarten was great and early on in elementary school, when I got to 3rd or 4th grade it took a dive for the worst. Around the time that Sarah got attacked, I became an angry kid and took it out on people around me. My mom and dad spoke to the teachers at my school and told them that we were all having a tough time. The teachers understood but the kids didn't like that the fact that I was getting what they thought preferential treatment. Well I was but they didn't know what we were going through. So I isolated myself from everyone and closed myself off from people around me, which I still do. I tried to help Sarah the best I could with the joke book but when that didn't work, I did what I thought was best and tried to protect her."

Andy was about to speak when Sam shook his head to silence her, he didn't want to stop and if he didn't then he would close himself off again.

"So I became known as the teachers favourite, when there was a good job to be done, I was the person that was picked. My friends at the time Brad Davis, Rich Millar and Harry Rogers were great they helped me through it; we became a band of brothers. I don't know what happened to them after high school. So when I left elementary school and went on to Junior high, I became known as Sam Swarek, the kid brother of the girl that was attacked by the teachers, then it got out what happened to Sarah. The kids in school made fun of me and they basically made my life a living hell. It wasn't all of the kids but those with older brothers and sisters that were at high school with Sarah. I kind went off the rails at that point, but my parents especially my dad talked sense into me. He told me if I continued the way I was going then I would get a juvenile record and I wouldn't become a cop." Sam took another breath.

Andy just sat there listening; this is the first time since they had been together that he really opened up.

"So I calmed down and got my head stuck in my books, so I could graduate and become a cop. I became a lonely person too in school; I didn't trust many people, as I knew that they would end up hurting more likely Sarah and me in the process. Now I have people in my life that I can completely trust but that came from me learning the hard way. So Andy I know where you come from having trust issues. So when I got to senior high school and Sarah had left home to go to college, I didn't know what to do. I had no role in life. If you understand?"

Andy nodded in understanding and also trying to bite back the tears that were building up in her eyes, by biting hard on her lower lip.

"Good that you understand. In senior high I channelled my energies to find a new role in life to replace this whole in my life, so dumbass me. I decided to try and fill the gap with being boyfriend to someone and feel love from someone else, not from someone in my family. My first proper crush or love however you want to put it was Jessica Beckett, she was blonde, with blue eyes and a cute button nose." Sam saw Andy get a bit frightened when he said that, so he squeezed her hand. So he lightened the situation a bit "See I told you sweetheart when we met you weren't my type. Anyway we went out for a bit like you did in the late 80s into the early 90s. She just used me for a while, so she could make someone jealous, then left me for the tight end of the football team. Then there was Alice Palmer who had light brown hair but blue eyes, so she left me for being too serious. So when I had relationships and they didn't happen or it was just a fling, it became 'was, what it was'. I built another wall around me as a coping strategy. Andy when you rejected me after the blackout, I am sorry for what I said but it was my only way of dealing with it. It hurt me and I then took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me. So when that invitation to the reunion came through, I felt like that young Sam again, the one that was lonely, rejected and feelings of isolation came back. That made me angry, nobody from my school days keeps in touch with me. They only get in contact with me when it is those stupid reunions. Sorry for being an ass with you and taking off on you but that is what high school was like for me. The only people I keep in touch with are people that I went through the academy with." Sam sighed and breathed out.

Silence came over them; Andy sat trying to process everything that Sam had just said. Sam knew he didn't want to push Andy until she processed it all. So he put his head back glad that he had got it out.

Andy squeezed Sam's hand, "Sam I totally forgive you and what you have talked about doesn't make me love you any less. It completely makes me love you even more. You didn't need to share what you did but I now know where you are coming from now. I knew where the protection thing came from but the seriousness is totally understandable. If I went through what you did then I would probably be the same. Sam all these things that you went through have made you into the man you have become today. The man I love with all my heart and can trust you will my life. So don't you want to see what those people who made your life uncomfortable are up to now?"

"I don't know Andy. I don't think that I could go back."

"This time you would be going back alone you will have your hot detective fiancée with you." Andy winked. "You have friends and family love you now, isn't that the most important thing. The past is the past and that is where it will stay in the past. They maybe dead beat dads, criminals or single moms and not successful people. You are in 2 months going to be a detective when you get shot of Walker; you've made something of your life. You help those people who need help and are the most caring man I know. You have put up with me these almost 3 and half years. So Sam just please think about going. We can go with our guns on our belts and if someone piss you off we can take them out together." Andy gave Sam another wink.

Sam laughed at that. "Thanks Andy, I am glad you understand. I will think about it, ok?"

"Ok" Andy said.

"God I love you so much." Sam placed his free hand on Andy's cheek and rubbed it.

"I love you too." Andy relaxed into his touch.

They sat looking at each other for a while and then Andy said "Right I am getting cold. I still have to have a shower before work tonight."

"Yeah its getting cold and I need a coffee after that." Sam stood up and offered Andy his hand to help her stand up.

She took it and he pulled her up and her chest bumped his. Sam placed a kiss on her lips then wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulder and took inside the house.

**Saturday July 20th**

Sam was still in two minds about actually going to his reunion tonight, even though he had RSVP'd to say he would maybe make it. He was sitting at his desk at Guns and Gangs looking at the picture of Andy he had on his desk. He decided to get onto the case that was sitting on his desk, to put this whole thing to the back of his mind. It was a case that involved sending 2 of his friends at 15 undercover on a drugs assignment; he was still trying to work out whom. The current possibilities were Dov, Chris or Nick Collins.

The only thing that he wanted to do was show off Andy and show the guys that he could get the best-looking woman on the planet. But he didn't want Andy to be some trophy that he was proudly showing off.

As the day wore on and he was sitting at his desk, with this case and his co-workers asking for help on their cases. Sam began to think, about actually going to this whole school reunion thing. It would mean that he could close the book on that chapter of his life and never have to revisit it again. Plus Andy and Sam were getting married in a few months time so it would be a completely fresh start without emotional baggage.

So when he finished his shift, he called Andy. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"Baby, hi. I am good, still at the barn, so I will be a while. Just wrapping up a missing child investigation. So I don't know how long I am going to be. Sorry for rambling on. How are you?"

" I am ok. Andy I have decided to actually go to this stupid reunion. I might as well put those demons to bed once and for all. Are you still ok with coming with me?"

"_That's a stupid question, I will come with you. I promised you I would and I am keeping that promise. I am happy that you have decided to actually go. So do you want to go out for dinner before it and get a few drinks before we go?" _Andy knew Sam when he needed some Dutch courage he would have a couple of drinks before hand.

"That would be great, I could use a couple of drinks before we go." Sam changed the subject back to Andy, "So what time do you think you will get home at?"

"I will hopefully be home in a couple of hours, we have one interview to do. If Jerry and I can't crack him in 2 hours then I am leaving."

"Ok, tell Jerry I will call him on Monday to arrange poker night."

"_Will do. See you soon babe and trust me everything will be ok. I've got your back." _Sam knew if he was in front of Andy that would have ended with a wink.

"See you soon too sweetheart, love you."

"_Love you too, bye." _

"Bye." Sam ended the call.

As Andy wasn't going to be home for a while longer, he thought he might as well stay at the office for a bit longer. If he were a home he would have started to think about that reunion. He spent a little over an hour and half at work then he said see you later to his co-workers and went home.

Now back home, Sam decided to chill out on the sofa, watching the Toronto Blue Jay game that he recorded last night, while waiting for Andy.

He got into the bottom of the 4th inning of the game and then Andy came through the door, "Sam you home?"

"Yeah, in the living room." Sam called out still lounging around on the sofa.

"Ok. I will be with you in a second, just have to run to the bathroom."

"TMI Andy." Sam laughed.

Sam heard Andy's footsteps run up the staircase to their bathroom even though there was a downstairs toilet. Then he guessed she was finished when he heard her footsteps coming back down, the stairs.

"Do you feel better now?" Sam said jokingly.

Andy shot him a glare and shook her head "Yeah it do."

"So did you manage to close your case?" Sam tried to keep it shoptalk for a bit longer.

"Kind of, but your former rookie, Walker got one of the eye witnesses who wasn't co-operating to talk. She used her dizzy routine to her advantage and got him to reveal some information without him realizing."

"I knew it, it was an act." Sam was annoyed that she had played him.

"Well it worked and we were close to finding the kid, when Frank told us to leave and let shift 1 take it over. Fresh eyes so to speak. So how was your day?" Andy said as she kicked off her shoes and curled up next to Sam.

"It was ok, managed to work out who I want on that UC op, so I will be in on Tuesday to see Frank and tell him who I want." Sam put his arm around Andy's waist.

"Tell me who you have picked?"

"Not a chance McNally, I know your going out with your friends on Monday night. A drunk Andy usually reveals a lot." He had been on the receiving end of her drunken revelations on many occasions.

Andy huffed, then looked up at Sam. "Well it's a good thing I am not going to drink tonight. I will be your designated driver."

Sam nodded and put his head forward and gave Andy a chaste kiss.

They sat together as Sam finished watching the baseball game, which they won 5-4 against the Cleveland Indians.

So Sam pulled himself off the very comfy sofa, "Right I am going to get showered. Then we can head out and get this over with. Where are we going to go for some food?"

"I was thinking that we could just head to The Penny, I know that everyone has things to do tonight. So we won't be disturbed that much." Andy got up off the sofa.

"Starting the night on safe territory before going into the lions den." Sam said.

"If you put it like that then yes." Andy put her arms around Sam's waist pulling him into her.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to go with me. I don't know what I did to deserve a woman like you." Sam rubbed Andy's nose with his.

"Well we have both been through horrible instances in our childhood and teenage years. So we can relate to each other better than most people. So that is why we are so good together." Andy smiled.

"Your right, we are good together." Sam kissed Andy.

After kissing for a bit and when Sam needed some air he broke away. "Why did I say we should go, I could just carry you off to bed and make love to you all night."

"That would be great but we have to do this so you can move on." Andy stated because Sam was now wavering.

Sam nodded and released his hold on Andy. "Right shower time. Do you want to share?" Sam hoped that Andy would.

"No, I have to make a couple of phone calls for work then I will be up."

"Fine. I will be as quick as possible." Sam walked away and up the stairs to their bedroom.

He pulled out of the wardrobe, a pair of his trademark washed out jeans, black t-shirt and black jacket.

After a quick shower and a shave he walked out of the bathroom. Andy was standing looking through her wardrobe at what she could were. Sam thought that what ever she wore she looked stunning to him.

She looked around seeing Sam standing in just a white towel wrapped around his waist and smiled. "Time for me to have a shower. Shouldn't be too long."

Andy picked up her underwear and headed to the shower.

Sam dried himself off and started to change into the outfit he laid on the bed. As he began to put on his boots his hands shook. Then he looked up and saw Andy standing in the doorway in just her underwear and a towel wrapped around her head. He had never seen this underwear set yet, he almost swallowed his tongue.

When he could form a sentence he asked Andy, "Is that underwear new? I haven't seen it before."

"Yeah it is new. I got it when I went on the shopping trip with Traci. Do you like it?"

"Very much so." It was red lacy bra with red lacy panties.

"Good, so if you are a very good boy tonight. You may have the pleasure of taking these off." Andy walked forward swaying her hips, teasing Sam.

"Well I will try and be on my best behaviour."

Sam sat on the bed and watched Andy get dressed. Imagining taking all she had on taking it off at the end of the night.

Andy put on a red pencil dress that came to above the knees, a black jacket and black heels. She put some simple but effective make up on along with her usual lip-gloss.

"Wow, sweetheart you look amazing." Sam said as he looked at Andy through the mirror.

"Thank you." Andy put the finishing touches of her lip-gloss on.

"You will be the best looking woman there tonight. I know you will turn peoples heads." Sam smiled at the fact that this was his woman, NOT anyone else's.

"Ok, that is me ready." Andy picked up her purse and put her lip-gloss into it. "Are we taking your truck or my car?"

"I think we will take mine, if that is ok." Sam wanted to take his truck, as it was familiar to him, he needed something that gave him some comfort.

"That is ok with me. Can I have your keys then?" Andy put her hand out for Sam to give her the keys.

"They are on the table in the hallway. Right lets go." Sam put his arm out for Andy to take.

Andy nodded and took Sam's arm; they walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Walking by the table in the hallway, Andy picked up Sam's keys and then they were out the door.

The drive to The Penny was charged with an uneasy feeling; Andy tried to keep the conversation going about the case she was working. Sam nodded and gave his opinion in short answers.

Inside The Penny it was pretty quite as it was between shifts, so the earlier officers and patron's were away. So it was just the non-officers that were in.

Sam went to the bar and ordered 2 scotches for him and 1 large Orange and Lemonade for Andy from Liam. Then they ordered some food. Liam asked them if they were going out for the night. Sam said they were but didn't give out any information where they were going.

After their meal, Sam paid Liam for what they had. Then they left about 6.45 for the drive over to Layton Douglas High School. Pulling up into the parking lot of the school, Sam tried to put the images that were coming into his mind to the back of it.

Andy looked across and took Sam's hand in hers, "Sam it's ok. You will be fine."

"I know it's just this place. It just gets under your skin and not in a good way." Sam looked at the building in front of him.

"Sam, lets go and the quicker we can get out of it, if it get's too much for you." Andy unbuckled her seatbelt and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his truck, he ran around to help Andy get out. He caught a sight of her long tanned legs as she got out.

Andy took Sam's hand in hers as they approached the front of the building. "This building doesn't look as scary as my high school. It looked like a jail from the outside."

"Well, it felt like it at the time." Sam held the door open. Andy walked through the door.

As they walked through the hallways of the school, Andy asked Sam about what he did in these hallways. He told her about some of the pranks that he did to certain teachers, the day he left.

As they approached the gym hall, the music could be heard. Then there were the Aubergine, black and white balloons (the school colours) on the outside in the shape of an arch. Sam opened the door and saw the gym hall for the first time in 20 years. It hadn't really changed much.

He walked up to the table and the skinny redhead behind the desk asked him, "Welcome to the Class of 93 reunion. What is your name?"

"Sam Swarek." Sam said as he looked at her trying to see if he could remember her.

"Its good to see you again, my name is Debby Spencer I was in your English class."

"Good to see you again." Sam lied.

"What is your guests name?" Debby looked at Andy,

"Andy McNally." She picked up a pen and wrote Andy's name on a sticker. Then found Sam's sticker.

"So what do you do, Sam?" Debby asked looking at Sam up and down.

"I am a detective in the police." Sam responded.

"Here in Toronto or somewhere else?" This felt like an interrogation to Sam.

"Toronto." Sam kept his answer short.

"Well I hope you both have a good night. Hope to speak to you later." Handing them over their stickers.

"Thanks." Sam put his arm around Andy and they walked off. "Like hell, she was a complete bitch when she was at school." He said to Andy when they were out of her hearing range.

They headed straight to the bar; Sam ordered a beer and a coke for Andy.

Andy looked around seeing the pictures that looked like from the yearbook, hanging from the roof. Then she spotted what looked like Sam.

"Sam is that you there?" Andy pointed to a picture of a guy short dark hair, with bushy eyebrows and a blue checked shirt on.

Sam looked and found the picture that Andy was pointing to, "Yeah that is me." He hated that picture but his mom thought he looked cute in it.

Picking up their drinks, Sam walked around with Andy looking at the pictures of his former classmates. Sam pointed out Brad, Rich and Harry. Brad was blonde hair blue-eyed reminded Andy of Luke, Rich was the red head and with glasses and Harry had brown curly hair and brown eyes. The music that you could here being played was music from 93.

Andy had to visit the ladies room, so she asked Sam to where they were. So she walked out, leaving Sam alone for a bit.

He stood looking at his former classmates trying to find Brad, Rich and Harry.

Then this tall blonde haired guy walked up and said, "As I live and breathe, Sammy Swarek."

Sam looked at the name just in case he was wrong but he wasn't "Well it good to see you Brad. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been 20 years. Sorry we lost touch after this place."

"It's ok." Sam said but he was disappointed too, that they had lost touch.

"Come over with me, Rich and Harry are over there" Brad pointed to the quiet corner of the room. "You can meet my wife Lee and Rich and Harry's wives. Are you here alone?" Brad asked.

"No, my fiancée had to go to the ladies room." Sam looked around to see if he could see Andy.

"Ok, she will hopefully find us." Brad put his arm around Sam's shoulder and led him to where his company were.

As they approached the table, Brad spoke, "Look who we have here. It's our brother Sammy Swarek."

Rich stood up, "Its great to see you Sammy, I didn't think you were coming."

"I wasn't coming it took a bit of persuasion to get me to come."

"Well it's good to see you brother." Rich hugged Sam.

Next to stand up was Harry, "Sammy it's great to see you." He put his hand out for Sam to shake.

Sam took his hand, "Well its good to see you too Harry."

Rich made the introductions, "This beautiful woman here is my lovely wife, Hayley and this is Harry's wife Michelle and Brad's wife Lee. Do you have a date with you?" Rich looked around to see if Sam had come alone.

"Hi Hayley. Lee and Michelle. Yeah I do, my fiancée Andy is in the ladies room."

"Come and sit with us." Harry pulled out a chair and Sam sat down.

Rich, Brad and Harry pulled their chairs around to where Sam was sitting, "So what do you all do?" Sam asked.

Brad spoke first, "I am stockbroker here in Toronto. I always had a thing for figures, if you remember."

Sam nodded.

"I work as a sports journalist in New York, I cover the Knicks for one of the New Jersey papers." Harry said.

"That sounds like a great job."

"Me I am currently a stay a home dad, my wife Hayley went back to work as a Heart surgeon. I have taken a career break to look after our twin boys. I worked in the motor industry in Detroit." Rich said then turned the questioning on to Sam, "So Sammy what do you do?"

"I am doing what I told you all I would be doing. I am a detective here in Toronto." Sam looked around wondering what was keeping Andy. Then he saw her approaching, the guys that were standing around were checking her out as she passed.

Harry looked up and pointed to Andy as she approached, "I wonder whose wife is that, the one in that red dress. He is one lucky guy. She is really hot." He quietly said so his own wife didn't hear him.

Andy saw them looking and smiled. "Sam, there you are, I thought that you had left."

"She's with you." Harry looked at Sam dumbfounded.

"Yeah, this is my fiancée Andy McNally." He put his hand on Andy ass.

"Well you have done well for yourself Sammy," Rich said looking at Andy up and down.

This made Andy uncomfortable.

"Andy this is Rich, Brad and Harry and these are their wives, Lee, Michelle and Hayley. This is my fiancée Andy." Sam introduced Andy to the people around the table.

Andy sat down on Sam's lap, "Nice to meet you all."

"So Andy what do you do?" Hayley asked Andy.

"I am a detective in the police force here in Toronto. What do you do?" Andy answered

"I am a Heart Surgeon in Detroit." Hayley responded to Andy's question.

"Sammy is it just me or have the cop's got hotter since I have been away. There aren't many good looking one's in New York."

"I wouldn't know." Sam looked at Andy and smiled.

"Sorry Lee but Andy could arrest me anytime." Brad said as he looked at Andy.

"Well if you break the law then she will have to arrest you." Sam rubbed Andy's back.

"So how did you guys meet?" Lee asked.

"We met at work but it has a whole story behind it." Sam spoke on he half of Andy and him.

"Well we would like to hear it." Michelle spoke up.

Sam and Andy told them their story and then they heard about how Brad met his wife Lee, Rich met his wife Hayley and Harry met Michelle. Then Andy heard stories about how the 4 of them were in high school and some of the things they got up too.

Other classmates that Sam could stand came over and spoke and also the one's that Sam couldn't stand because of what they had done. They answered the same questions over and over again, what job did they do and how they met. It felt that they were stuck on a broke record.

Sam began to relax as the evening wore on being in the company of old friends. They promised each other that they wouldn't lose touch, so they all exchanged business cards.

Sam went up to the bar and got some drinks on the way back, he bumped into George Davis one of the kids that made Sam's life a living hell.

"Are you Sam Swarek?" This balding fat man asked.

"Yeah I think so, that is what my name badge says." Sam snapped.

"Wow Sam Swarek has got some bite to him now." George tried to wind Sam up.

"I do and if you don't move, so help me god." Anger built up in Sam's voice.

"Well what are you going to do?" George antagonized Sam a bit more.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam then tried to get back his self-respect and not allow George to get the better of him.

"Are you going to run off and tell the teachers or call the cops?" George poked Sam more.

"Well I am a cop so get your fat ass out of my sight, now." Sam warned George.

"Oops sorry" George stepped aside to allow Sam past.

"Davis, watch your back, if you step out of line you will see me again, but I won't be as nice as I am to you now." Sam said as he walked away.

Andy saw this confrontation and as Sam approached, she stood up, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just giving Davis there a little warning."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to use my gun on him."

"You have your gun with you?"

"I do, it's in my purse. I told you if you wanted me to take someone down, I would."

"You're amazing Andy." Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sam and Andy talked with Rich, Harry and Brad for a bit longer, then Andy managed to persuade Sam to get up and dance with her.

As they made their way to the make shift dance floor, a blonde haired blue eyed woman came walking by them. "Sam Swarek, its me Jessica Yates nee Beckett" in a really excitable tone.

"Hi Jessica. How are you?"

"I am great, this is my fiancée Andy." Sam pointed to Andy.

"Andy its good to meet you." Jessica said a fake polite way, staring intensely at Andy.

"So what are you up to these days Sam?"

"Well we are both detectives here in Toronto." Sam noticed the way Jessica was staring at Andy and decided to give Jessica a look.

"Well its good to see two of our fine detectives here. Hope you're having a good time."

"We are, aren't we Andy." Sam smiled at Andy and squeezed her waist.

"Yeah we are."

"It was nice to meet you Jessica again. Andy and I were just going to have a dance then head home. We have to be up for work at 5 am."

"Ok, I may see you around."

"Maybe." Sam said as he dragged Andy away.

When they made it to the dance floor, Can't Help Falling in Love by UB40 came on.

Sam pulled Andy into him and they moved with the music as the track played. Andy put her head on Sam's shoulder.

As the track was ending Andy looked at Sam, "Are you glad you came?"

"I am, thanks for coming with me. It made it better having someone with me."

"Well I couldn't leave you to come on your own. I saw too many women checking you out." Andy got a bit jealous of the looks Sam was getting.

"You got a few checking you out too. Rich, Brad and Harry gave you the full body check."

"They can look but you are the only one that can touch." Andy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Right, can we go home now?"

Andy nodded.

"So have I been a good boy?" Sam wanted to know if he could strip her of that very sexy underwear.

"I think you may have been but we will have to see when we get home." Andy took Sam's hand and led him back to the table.

"Guy's and your good lady wives, it's been good to see you all again. Andy and I have to go. Work calls at 6 so we have to be up at 5. So we are leaving." Sam spoke to the table.

Rich, Brad and Harry all got up along with their wives and hugged and kissed Andy and Sam bidding them a goodnight. They promised not to leave it 20 years till they saw each other again.

Sam guided Andy out of the gym hall, and then he bumped into Alice Palmer. Who didn't recognise Sam at first.

"Sammy Swarek?" The woman screeched out in high pitched nasally way.

"Yeah and who are you?" Sam played dumb.

"Alice Palmer. We used to date."

"Yeah I remember you Alice." Sam looked at Alice she was totally different from the last time he saw her. She had put on about 50 lbs. He couldn't remember what he saw in her now looking at what she had become.

"Who is this person with you?" Alice asked giving the once over that she had become accustomed to over the night.

"This is my fiancée Andy." Sam smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Andy politely said.

"So what do you both do?" Alice asked the same question that they had been asked a few times over the course of the night.

"Alice, Sam and I are both police detective and we met at work before you ask your next question." Andy snapped. "We are just leaving as we have work in the morning." Andy looked at Sam pleading for him to move so they could go home.

"Right I won't hold you both up. See you around." Alice said then walked away.

Sam grabbed Andy's hand and dragged her along the hallway. Andy giggled and screamed.

"One good thing about being at a reunion is that you doing get detention for screaming in the hallway and being drunk on school premises." Andy said as Sam pulled her along.

Once outside Sam pushed Andy against the main door into the building. "Another good thing is that you don't get detention for kissing your fiancée and getting to 2nd base." Sam kissed Andy slowly and gently then he squeezed her ass, causing her leg to rise up and Sam grabbed hold of it.

Andy broke away from the kissing and touching. "Sam we have to go home, we can't do it here."

"Yeah I forgot where we were."

"Me too" Andy sorted out her clothing.

Sam walked down the stairs and had a look at the name of the school over the door. He spoke out loud, "Goodbye Layton Douglas High School, thanks for all the memories. Good and bad."

He took hold of Andy's hand and walked to his truck, to start his life without having those horrible thoughts about his high school days.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this story in reviews. I can have my arm twisted up my back if people want a short, High School reunion for Andy. So let me know in the reviews. **

**Dreamer x  
**


End file.
